


Memory Highway

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: He had forgotten her. Well, no. He still remembered her.





	

He had forgotten her. Well, no. He still remembered her; she had travelled with him for a while and helped him after the War, how could he ever forget that? But she was just a memory of a long lost friend. A friend who, once, was the center of his world.  
He couldn't remember what it was to love her as much as he had loved her. He couldn't remember her intoxicating grin, nor the sound of her voice or the color of her eyes.  
After all, a thousand years has passed since the last time he saw her, on this beach in Norway as he left her with his metacrisis self. Half of his life has passed, literally.  
He had forgotten how his hearts used to beat a little bit faster when she was near him.  
Or so he thought.  
  
He didn't meant to come here. It was an accident, a malfunction of the TARDIS, perhaps. And yet, he was here, at the Powell Estates, somewhere in the year 2006. He could even see her flat from where he stood. Rassilon, he could even see her, walking down the street toward him, hand in hand with his tenth self, laughing.  
And suddenly, all the repressed memories of their time together rushed through his mind. It was too much, too quick. Too painful.  
Gasping loudly, he tried too calm himself, whispering in Gallifreyan, repeting the soothing rhymes he learnt at the Academy over and over again. In vain. Each second that passed came with another bunch of, oh, so painful memories.  
  
Why? Why did the TARDIS brought him here? He knew the old girl had missed her at first, just like he did, but that was a long time ago; he thought she had forgotten too. And maybe she had, maybe it was just an accident. Nonetheless, he could feel the longing emanating from the TARDIS and he heard her sad song.  
Lost in his sorrow, he missed the surprised and worried look his former casted in his direction as he and his companion walked by him.  
  
She had brushed past him and the scent of her perfume reached his nose while he watched her back as she walked away. A muffled sob escaped his lips and Clara was immediatly in front of him, frowning worringly.  
  
-Doctor? What is it? Why are you crying?  
  
Unable to say more, he only managed to whisper a name who meant the world to him:  
  
-Rose...


End file.
